matchedfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Garden Day
On Grandfather's microcard he lists his favorite memory with Cassia as the red garden day. The Red Garden Day Cassia is unable to recall what day this would be. The day that Ky goes still, she remembers that the red garden day happens in the spring, when both the flower and tree buds are red. He first tries to tell her that a memorable day is called a red-letter day. When she sees all the red buds, she is the one who terms it a red garden day. Cassia is finally able to remember this day that happened before her Match Banquet and his Final Celebration. She visits Molly at work at the Arboretum after school. She updates her mother to let her know that Bram made it to school on time. She lets her mother know she is going to go visit Grandfather before work. On the way there she is stopped by two workers in plainclothes. They tell her that they need her to perform a sort for them. She tells them that she only sorts at work as she knows that what they are asking her for is against protocol. The woman worker tells Cassia that the sort will be to assist her Grandfather, who may not be a candidate for tissue preservation due to evidence that he has been stealing from the Society. She shows Cassia photos on a datapod of a younger Grandfather holding and burying artifacts in a forested area on the Hill. The woman explains to Cassia that the Society doesn't know and if she helps them, they will not turn him in. They want her to take data from an additional data set and transfer some of that into a sort. Cassia explains that she does not have the passkeys to complete this. The man tells Cassia that they have a code that will allow her to pull more data. The woman tells her that the data was for the upcoming Match Banquet. Before going to work, Cassia stops to see Grandfather, who is in the greenspace by his apartment. She asks him outright if he has ever taken anything that didn't belong to him from the Society. He admits that he has. She doesn't question him more and heads to work.At the sorting center, her supervisor is not there and there are many new people. She is working on a sort for the upcoming Match Banquet, which surprises Cassia because the sorting shouldn't occur this close to the Banquet. She doesn't have access to the name of the people she is sorting only sets of numbers. She doesn't know what the numbers represent. After the sorts are complete, one of the male Officials instructs them all to take out their pill containers and take the red tablets when they come by. Afterwards, she remembers being on the air train home, but doesn't recall much else that happened on this day. She has the feeling that she needs to visit Grandfather, so she goes back to him, who tells her to remember the red garden day. Cassia finally recalls the full story of what happens when she is triggered by pulling up flowers for her mother. She realizes then that the two people that approached her must have worked for the Rising and that the additional people that were added were Aberrations. Category:Events